Une meilleure amie pour les frères Winchester Wincest
by Cassandra-Love-Sterek-Wincest
Summary: Les frères Winchester on une meilleure amie en commun mais sa bien sur ils ne le savent pas, elle s'appelle Mallaury et elle va tout faire pour que Dean et Sam s'avouent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Histoire de 1 chapitre. "Wincest"


Une petite histoire sur Dean & Sam:

Une meilleure amie pour les frères Winchester:

Dean et Sam on une meilleure amie qui s'appelle Mallaury, ils lui dit tout sans savoir qu'ils on une meilleure amie en commun. En ce moment Dean et dans leur chambre et Sam est sous la douche, il en resort quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam: Tu sais pas ou sont mes habilles?

Dean ce retourne vers Sam mais quand il voit qu'il a simplement une serviette autour de la taille et ben il tourne sa tête pour ne pas que Sam le voit rougir. Et oui Dean est amoureux de son petit frère depuis qu'il a 18 ans.

Sam: Oh Dean je te parle.

Dean: Euh... oui?

Sam: Je tes demander si tu savais ou étaient mes habilles. Je les avaient laisser dans la salle de bain et ils y sont plus.

Dean: Ah et bien je ne sais pas, ils y étaient je les avaient vu moi aussi.

Sam: Donc ce n'ai pas toi qui les a pris t'en ai sur?

Dean: Sur et certain. Et puis qu'est ce que j'en aurais fais dis moi.

Sam: Ah ouais tu n'a pas tort.

Dean: Quelqu'un a du rentrer dans la chambre. Bon Sammy je vais au bar je vais boire un cou.

Sam: D'accord à plus tard.

Dean: Oui à plus tard.

Dean sort de leur chambre et arrive au bar ou il rejoind Mallaury.

Mallaury: Hey Dean. Comment tu va depuis hier?

Dean: Super bien.

Mallaury: Alors avec Sam?

Dean: Mallaury, dis moi, sa ne serait pas toi par hasard qui aurait pris les habilles de Sam pendend qu'il ce doucher?

Mallaury: Oh. Pourquoi j'aurai fais sa?

Dean: Juste parce que tu as envie que je sois avec.

Mallaury: Bon tu as raison, c'est bien moi. Et oui j'ai envie que tu te bouge à lui avouer tes sentiments pour lui.

Dean: Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction, qu'il me déteste pour sa.

Mallaury: Moi je te dis bouge toi car il a un rendez-vous avec une certaine Mélissa, je l'ai su par un ami à moi.

Dean: Oh merci de me l'avoir dis. Bon je dois rentrer désoler, à une prochaine fois.

Mallaury: A une prochaine fois.

Dean sort du bar pour retrouver Sam. Sam lui est toujours dans leur chambre, il vient de reçevoir un texto de Mallaury.

Conversation SMS:

_SMS de Mallaury pour Sam: _

_Hey Sammy, j'aimerai te voir si possible tu me manque mon meilleur. _

_SMS de Sam pour Mallaury:_

_Mallaury! Tu ma manquer, euh ouais c'est possible tes ou? _

_SMS de Mallaury pour Sam:_

_Je suis au parc. _

_SMS de Sam pour Mallaury:_

_J'arrive de suite c'est pas loin. _

_SMS de Mallaury pour Sam:_

_Tu pourra dire à ton frère que tu as rendez-vous avec une certaine Mélissa s'il te plait? Je ne voudrai pas qu'il sache que c'est moi vu qu'on ce déteste tout les deux. _

_SMS de Mallaury pour Sam:_

_Oui pas de souci. _

Conversation SMS terminer:

Dean rentre dans leur chambre et voit que Sam met sa veste.

Dean: Ou tu va?

Sam: J'ai rendez-vous avec une fille.

Dean: Et c'est qui?

Sam: Elle s'appelle Mélissa. Bon je te laisse à plus.

Dean: A plus.

Dean s'allonge sur son lit il met sa tête dans le coussin et il crie de rage. Sam lui est avec Mallaury.

Mallaury: Comment sa va avec Dean?

Sam: Oh très bien.

Mallaury: Tu lui a dis que tu l'aime?

Sam: Non j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Mallaury: Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Sam: Et puis comment tu pourrais en être sur?

Mallaury: J'ai mes sources.

Sam: Ah bon?

Mallaury: Oui et puis avec ton frère on ne se détestent pas en vrai j'ai dis sa comme ça pour que tu lui dis que tu as rendez-vous avec une certaine Mélissa, je voulais que tu le rende jaloux sans t'en rendre compte que tu le fais, car sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fais.

Sam: Mais comment sa le rendre jaloux?

Mallaury: Rentre chez toi et tu verra bien.

Sam s'en va pour aller voir Dean dans leur chambre. Il rentre et en rentrent il voit Dean pleurer.

Sam: Dean?

Dean se lève de son lit et va dans la salle de bain.

Sam: Dean? Que ce passe t-il?

Dean: Rien.

Dean sort de la salle de bain.

Sam: Mais si tu pleurais ce n'était pas pour rien.

Dean: Si c'était pour rien!

Sam: Attend Dean, tu as entendu? Il y a du bruit dans la chambre.

Dean: Oui.

Dean prend son couteau au cas ou.

Dean: Qui est la?!

Sam: C'est la personne qui a pris les habilles je pense.

Dean: Impossible.

Dean réfléchit et il ce dit que Sam a surement raison. Mallaury est derrière eux et ils ne l'on pas vu.

Mallaury: Oh je suis la bande d'aveugle!

Sam/Dean: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **

Mallaury et morte de rire.

Mallaury: Je ne pensais pas que je faisais autant d'effet.

Sam: Mais qu'est ce que tu fou la?

Mallaury: Je suis venu voir mes deux meilleurs amis.

Dean: Quoi?!

Mallaury: Et oui, vous vous confiez à moi tout les deux et maintenant j'ai envie de vous bouger un peu car la sa devient lourd.

Sam: Euh...?

Mallaury: Mais embrassez vous merde!

Dean: Euh...?

Mallaury: Vous êtes con ou quoi, votre secret en commun c'est que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre!

Sam: Oh!

Dean regarde Sam et lui demande si c'est vrai ce que Mallaury raconte puis Sam lui dis que oui. Et Sam demande la même chose à Dean et il lui dis que oui.

Sam: Je t'aime.

Dean: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il s'embrasse et Mallaury est contente car elle a réussi sa mission.

Mallaury: C'est pas trop tôt.

Ils rigolent et c'est dans la bonne humeur que la nuit ce termine.

**Une review s'il vous pais sa me ferais très plaisir d'avoir votre avis :) **


End file.
